An Unsound Soul
by MementoMori115
Summary: A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body. But what of someone who has no soul? The Hunter Bianca has given her everything for the hunt. As she faces down the final nightmare, will she be prepared for what comes next? A new world beckons for her. The hunt shall continue, as it always has. -Rated T for now


**A/N- I recently thought up a good idea for a crossover between Soul Eater and Bloodborne. Not sure how far this thing will go but I hope you like what I have so far. Remember to R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Prologue- Eclipse_

" _Acts of goodness are not always wise, and acts of evil are not always foolish, but regardless, we shall always strive to be good."_

 **(-)**

 **(Play Bloodborne OST- Gehrman, The First Hunter)**

The paleblood moon hung high in the sky. Its light illuminating the realm in which it resided. Tall pillars dotted the horizon, each far beyond the reach of the others. On top of one such pillars was a burning building however the flames were just superficial and never truly damaged the structure. At its base stood a woman. Her hair was white and her skin like porcelain. Her fingers were separated into segments and she was fairly tall. She wore a Victorian style dress.

"I shall pray for your success, Good Hunter."

Down a cobblestone path from the building lay a metal gate. Beyond it lie a hillside covered in flowers. Each one was white and they were quite numerous almost completely overtaking the landscape save for a simple dirt path and the gravestones that dotted the hill. Atop the hill was a great tree that overshadowed the entire area. It was quite a majestic sight.

 _*clang*_

However two figures were currently using this hill as their battleground.

 _*clang, clang*_

One of them was an elderly man with shoulder length white hair, and a top hat atop his head. A long flowing tattered cape adorned his back, red on the inside and black on the outside. He was missing a leg and instead had a wooden peg in its place. In one hand he held a large curved blade and in the other a gun. On his back was a bone-like apparatus.

The other person, given their figure, was female. She wore a leather overcoat with a short cape, a buckled vest, leather pants, metal gauntlets, and a tri-corn feathered hat adorned her head. Her crimson hair was tied in a ponytail that hung past her shoulders. In her right hand she held a large serrated cleaver and in her left she held a flintlock pistol. The former was a Saw Cleaver whilst the later was known as Evelyn.

The two fighters clashed blades and sparks erupted as a result. The woman parried and attempted to slash at the mans chest, but he vanished in a puff of smoke. The woman instinctively spun around and brought the cleaver up to guard. Just in time too as the man swung his blade downward. Their weapons locked together in the grooves of the cleaver. Then the man began to apply pressure.

He pushed downward with great force causing the woman's boots to dig in the ground.

"Why do you resist? All I am offering you is freedom." the man asked.

"Freedom?" the woman questioned. "No Gehrman, what you offer is complacency. Ignorance of what is truly going on."

The woman swung the cleaver outward and raised up her gun and fired. The bullet never reached its mark as the man twisted his body to the side in order to dodge. He then returned the favor by firing his gun back. The woman did her best to avoid the shot, but got winged in the shoulder.

Gehrman then charged forward and slashed his Burial Blade across the woman's chest. This time she managed to back-step to avoid damage.

"And what is wrong with that, Bianca?" asked Gerhman as he reloaded his gun. "So long as you are happy with the outcome, what does it matter?"

Bianca pulled out a Blood Vial and jammed it into her thigh. Soon after she did, the wound on her shoulder began to stitch itself close. She then charged forward with cleaver raised and brought it down on Gerhman. He dodged to the side and countered with an upwards slash of his own. Bianca brought the cleaver in front of her and blocked the strike with it.

The battle had been going like this for a good 10 minuets without either side gaining any real ground, but then again Gehrman was holding back.

"What matters is that we are playing into that thing's hands!" Bianca shouted as she ground her cleaver against Gehrman's blade. "Even you are just its puppet! That is not freedom. As long as it lives the scourge will continue. The cycle must be broken!"

Bianca swung the cleaver outward and knocked Gehrman's blade away as well. She unfolded the cleaver and swung at Gehrman, but he blocked it with his gun.

"What do you know of the Moon Presence?! It has given us the means to fight the scourge indefinitely!" Gehrman shouted back.

"I know that so long as it exists, the plague of beasts will spring up again."

"But I offered you freedom from this cursed existence. Why do you care about it?" Gehrman questioned.

"Because even if it is the easy way out, it is not the right way. I will free you from your torment Gehrman, and then I will slaughter the beast!" Bianca screamed as she reached down to touch a bone that was at her belt.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed shortly after by Gehrman. The two of them clashed throughout the graveyard at high speed. Only appearing for a split second at a time in a posture of combat as their blades crossed. Every time they clashed there was an explosion of sound, the flowers trampled underfoot leaving small craters as a result of the brief contact the two of them shared.

Bianca may have been able to draw out the art of Quickening from the bone, but Gehrman was a master of it and it showed. It didn't take long for him to overtake her.

Gehrman swung his blade down and caught Bianca's cleaver at the point of connection between the blade and the handle. The blade fell to the ground as the handle shattered.

Bianca took several quicksteps back from Gehrman to recover.

"Weapon!" she called out.

A few feet in front of her a fog began to appear at the ground and emerging from the fog were several messengers holding out a weapon handle. Bianca rushed forward and grabbed the handle before swinging upwards at Gehrman. The mighty Kirkhammer slammed into Gehrman's chest and he let out a painful cough as he staggered backwards.

Bianca lunged after him and brought the massive hammer downward in an attempt to crush Gehrman, but he rolled to the side to avoid the attack. He then holstered his gun at his side before slamming the handle of his blade into the apparatus on his back. It unfolded and formed into a scythe. He then swung the blade around and slammed it into the side of the Kirkhammer where a crack formed at the point of contact.

"What?!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I am not known as the First Hunter for nothing. I am well aware of the workings of every trick weapon there is... that includes their weaknesses." Gehrman said as he readied another strike.

He swung his scythe wide with the intent of decapitating Bianca, but she ducked underneath and jabbed the hammer forward at Gehrman. He disappeared in another puff of smoke before reappearing behind Bianca. She brought the hammer up to block the incoming strike. Gehrman's Burial Blade struck the side of the Kirkhammer again and this time the massive block of steel shattered leaving behind the sword.

Bianca thrust the sword forward at Gehrman but he parried and knocked it out of Bianca's hands. It flew through the air before landing roughly a dozen yards away.

"Shit!" Bianca cursed as Gehrman brought his scythe around and slashed at her legs.

The scythe hit her left leg and left a nasty gash. Bianca touched the hand of a beast that was strapped at her belt and let out an inhuman roar that knocked Gehrman off his feet. As he staggered backwards Bianca slammed another Blood Vial into her leg to heal the wound.

' _Only two left'_ she mentally reminded herself.

"Weapon!" she called out again.

This time the messengers brought forth two handles that Bianca recognized well. She rushed Gehrman as she ripped the short blades from the fog and slashed at him in an X pattern across his chest. The reinforced clothes he wore proved too strong for the Blade of Mercy and only left shallow cuts at Gehrman's shoulders. Bianca then pressed her attack in order to prevent Gehrman from countering. If one thing the Blade of Mercy had as an advantage, it was its speed. She sliced at Gehrman repeatedly as he guarded with his scythe. In order to through Gehrman off, Bianca slid the two blades together into their short sword form before stabbing it forward.

Her blade met with resistance as it struck the side of the scythe, but Bianca reached for Evelyn and aimed it at Gehrman. However Gehrman spun his scythe and knocked Evelyn off aim, causing Bianca to miss. He then brought his scythe down on the Blade of Mercy and the small weapon shattered from the force of impact. Gehrman then kicked at Bianca's chest and sent her flying backwards.

"Weapon!"

Bianca grabbed the new weapon provided. It was a long club with a circular saw attached at the end. She swung the heavy Whirligig Saw at Gehrman who made sure to watch out for the spinning blades. The two weapons clashed for a time before they became locked together mid-strike. The saw spinning and grinding against the scythe, sending sparks everywhere. Bianca reached her hand down to Evelyn and aimed at Gehrman's head. She fired but he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her to stumble forward as she continued to put pressure on her saw. Bianca then heard the familiar sound of a gun's hammer behind her and ducked to avoid getting shot in the head. The bullet missed her head, but it took off her hat instead.

Bianca made to swing the saw around at Gehrman, but he was one step ahead of her and struck the flat side of the saw with his scythe. The saw sputtered for a moment before falling apart. Bianca, not allowing for momentum to be lost, continued to press Gehrman with the club, but it was soon knocked from her hands.

"Weapon!"

The messengers appeared again to provide Bianca with another weapon to aid her. She gripped the handle and hefted the weapon over her shoulder. The Amygdalan Arm was a powerful club-like weapon at its base, but it was the transformed state that Bianca was most fond of. She snapped the arm down and it came to life, the joints moving about as if they had a will of their own. She swung the arm at Gehrman as he approached and it erratically lashed out its blade at him resulting in several small cuts on his form. Gehrman pulled the scythe back before bringing it overhead to strike downward. The scythe struck the arm in one of its joints and pinned it to the ground. It violently thrashed about in an attempt to strike Gehrman who was just out of reach. He then dragged his blade backwards and ripped the arm in half.

"Cease your pointless struggling. In the end you are completely outmatched in every way. You stand no chance against me." Gehrman said as he readied his next attack.

"Weapon!"

The messengers provided a curved blade that was sheathed in a red scabbard. Bianca wrenched the hilt from the fog and ripped the blade from its housing. She knew that the parasitic blade Chikage would slowly drain her of her life force if she wasn't care so she had to be quick. Bianca swung across at Gehrman who in turn back-stepped before separating his scythe back into a curved blade. He then swung his blade at Bianca repeatedly as she sidestepped attack after attack. Bianca responded with her own salvo of attacks; left, right, up, down, diagonal. She attacked in all manner of ways with the blade whilst she guarded with the scabbard. Gehrman, knowing that the blade was poisoned, made sure to keep out of range of its attacks and parried any that got to close for comfort as he waited for an opening.

As Bianca swung downward Gehrman swung upward and their blades clashed. The frail Chikage was unable to withstand the force of the attack and shattered into pieces. Gehrman then slammed his blade back into its handle to reform the scythe. He swung at Bianca numerous times, not allowing for her to recover before finally swinging the blade upward into her chest. The blade easily pierced through her leather attire and went straight out her back. With Bianca impaled on the blade, Gehrman swung it around before abruptly stopping, allowing for her body to fly off the end.

Bianca's body tumbled across the field of flowers before coming to a stop as her back slammed up against a gravestone. She coughed up blood on the inside of her mask as she struggled for air. She then pulled down the mask in an attempt to breathe more easily, but it did little to help.

"I must admit, out of all my apprentices that have refused my offer, you were by far the most tenacious and skilled. But none of that matters now. You will be freed from this Dream, free from the curse that you bear." Gehrman said as he began to raise his scythe. "Now accept your death with some dignity and grace."

"A-accept... my death...?" Bianca wheezed out.

"Yes my dear. This is where it ends for you."

' _This is the end? After all I've been through, this is how I die? Maybe this is for the best. I'm tired, beaten, and broken. I've survived the nightmare, fought horrors the likes of which I can't even comprehend, faced down monsters many times my size, and now all I want to do is rest. Perhaps I should just accept it.'_

Gehrman swung his blade down to decapitate Bianca...

But...

' _Like hell I should!'_

Bianca rolled out of the way at the last second. She now lay crouched a few feet away from Gehrman, a look of determination upon her face. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her last two Blood Vials and jammed them into her legs. The hole in her chest rapidly began to heal until it had completely vanished.

"It seems you still have some fight left in you." said Gehrman.

"Damn right I do. My fire can't be extinguished that easily." responded Bianca who then pulled a small black pellet out of her pouch.

She popped the pellet in her mouth and bit down on it. She then proceeded to pull out two pieces of Bolt Paper which she wrapped around her hands. Bianca banged her fists together causing the paper to activate. Powerful charges of electricity arced between her hands as she brought them up to a fighting posture, one in front of the other.

"Oh, you presume to take me on unarmed?" asked Gehrman.

"Well if I can't beat you with weapons, then I guess I will have to do without."

Then Bianca touched the bone at her waist and lunged forward. Without having to worry about carrying a weapon she was considerably faster. She swung at Gehrman and her fist caught him in the cheek. Then electricity discharged into his body and sent him staggering back before he quickly recovered and swung at Bianca multiple times. She deftly weaved in between the attacks and avoided getting hit before countering with her punches. Her strikes were powerful, merciless, and strong, and with the effect of the Beastblood Pellet she was only getting stronger and more fierce.

Gehrman was getting more relentless in his attacks as well. The two of them practically took turns as they gave and received salvos of strikes. However Gehrman was beginning to slow. He was not healing and the damage was taking its toll on him. He swung wide at Bianca, but she ducked underneath and slammed her fist into the center of his chest. The voltaic energy blasted straight through his body and out the other side. He let out a blood filled cough as Bianca jumped back to dodge his counter. He looked up just in time to see Evelyn aimed right at him.

Bianca fired and the bullet struck Gehrman in the chest. He was left staggered and vulnerable.

"Weapon!"

Bianca grabbed the newly provided weapon just as Gehrman recovered. The two of them charged forward one last time. In Gehrman's hand was his scythe, the Burial Blade. In Bianca's hands was a curved blade, the Beasthunter Saif. The two Hunters thrust their respective blades forward at the other.

The sound of metal piercing flesh was heard. The two combatants stood still, both of their weapons poised in a stance of attack.

A beat.

Silence hung in the air. Then there was a clatter as the curved blade fell to the ground.

"The night, and the dream, were long." Gehrman uttered as he fell backwards off of the blade that had impaled him. He was dead. His body fading into nothingness leaving behind only his scythe which Bianca picked up.

Bianca took a moment to allow for everything to sink in. She had done it. She had killed her mentor.

But the Dream wasn't over yet.

She saw it. A large shadow looming overhead. She turned to look up and saw it. Blocking out the moon was a grotesque beast. A horror unlike all others. It had a mane of tentacles, several tails, and a disfigured face. Its chest cavity was rows of exposed ribs with flesh hanging from them. The beast lowered itself unto the hill before approaching Bianca.

"Hello beasty, I've been expecting you." she said as she readied the scythe.

Her battle was not over yet. There was one last enemy that must be destroyed.


End file.
